A known prior connection for connecting arrays of ducts or tubes to unique flow courses in a container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,298. The prior coupling has had distinct disadvantages in that in order to seat the head portion connected to the array of tubes, into the bung portion on the container, it is necessary to rotate the head portion to the proper orientation, as to align the flow passages in the head and bung portions, and also as to align the coded rings on the head and bung portions. The continued rotation of the head portion as it is successively attached to a series of barrels puts undue strain on the stiff tubes and the welded joints connecting the tubes. The prior coupling utilizes a multiplicity of O-ring seals which interface between portions of substantially flat surfaces and surround the ports through which the liquids and gases pass. This arrangement of O-ring seals lacks the necessary integrity to consistently obtain the desired sealing between the head and bung portions of the connection. Other generally related prior disclosures, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,031; 3,861,569; and 4,211,439 do not contribute to the solutions of the problems existing in the prior bung connection as described above.